Demonic Werewolf
by ErynBear
Summary: Inspired by Black Butler. This is a story I did for my class. Introducing a fast but odd love connection between two boys.


Eryn Murray

Period 5

The cat stalked its way between my legs. Sleek, slender. I picked him up. He batted at my face with a black paw. His tail twitched. His eyes gleamed. They were purple.

I made the mistake of taking him home. I entered my front door and set him down. He jumped onto the glass coffee table and laid down. Turning on the TV, I grabbed a controller and kicked my TOMS off. The PlayStation turned on. He wiggled and rolled on the table. A small sneeze. That was all it took. He sneezed. And then, the cat was gone. All that was in front of me was a man.

My age it looked like. _Looked,_ like. I was centuries old. He blinked. His shaggy black hair looked like it was eating his head. His bangs swept to the side and his bright eyes were outlined in black. I looked at him. At first he looked like he was trying to decide if he should kill me or not. But he calmed down once I stood.

"Thought I smelled a shifter." I raised a brow at him.

"Vampire? Wizard? Angle?" He asked eyeing me up and down.

My eyes filled in red, horns ripped and cracked their way out of my skull. They twisted out the sides of my head. A heavy tail grew out of my back and reached the floor flickered as the tip formed a spike like that of a dragon. Fangs grew out of my mouth, my nails elongated.

He snarled at me. I hissed back.

"Demon!" He yelled and ran around panicking trying find a way out.

"Oh calm down will you?" I slid my DropDead jacket off and tossed it his way.

It hit him in the face and he tripped. After getting on his feet he slid it on to cover himself blushing.

"I did not think there were demons around here." He snuggled back into a chair scowling and looking into my rotting soul with his deep eyes.

"Yes and I did not know I would have a naked man running around my house tonight." I shook my head.

He glared. Two men sitting there glaring at each other. Soon he passed out in my chair and I went to change out of my tight black jeans. I pulled on some night pants... that were covered in cats. I continued my game through the night. I do not _need_ sleep. The next day when he was still sleeping, I became worried by the next night when he did not wake. No matter what I did he wouldn't wake.

After a few days I was more than worried. But I couldn't take a shifter into the ER. Too much of a risk. I had no idea what to do. It was helpless. I started to find myself fawning over him. I bathed him. Made sure his body was fed. Kept him hydrated.

And one day, it happened. I inhaled his scent. The smell of his soul. It was mouth watering. He laid across my bed. I leaned over him and smelled his soul. It was decadent. How could a demon like me, any demon, resist such a meal? Something stopped me. It was not a feeling of compassion. Or a feeling of sympathy. Because that. That is what we feed off of. The soul. The desperation, the depression, the darkness and satisfaction to the soul. It makes for simply one hell of a meal.

The aroma of him. It was to much. His eyes opened. He tried to rise but I had blocked his path. Our heads struck together. I still swear to this day that I could feel my skull crack. He rubbed his forehead. We took one look at each other and that was it. He was it. My mate. Demons can only love one person in their life time. Their mate. We do not choose them. But we know them when we see them. Vampire, shifters and weres, demons and angles. We all have only one true mate in our lives.

"What should we do?" He looked at me with heavy eyes.

"I do not know." I cupped his face feeling a little foolish.

He smiled showing cat like fangs. I let my horns out and relaxed. With a snort, fire was retreating from my nose. My clawss grew out. He grew into the form of a great beast. Sand colored mane of a young life. We swiped and clawed. Growled and roared at one and other. Laughing and throwing ourselves around the house from room to room, dancing. Testing our own strengths. Flirting even if I dare say. He lunged at me and that was it. Darkness.

I soon found that Destrey could be very dominant. He was strong and knew how to pull my heart strings (which are fairly new). Most of all, he knew how to push my buttons. No matter what creature we are, males will be males. He would sleep all day and eat pounds of food. He would turn into various animals. I much enjoyed his cat form. Which he became aware of quickly.

Any time he wanted attention he would run around my feet, pawing at my socks. What I hated was when he wanted to pester me he would run around as a dachshund and bark repeatedly. Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, all day sometimes. I know he only does that to poke fun but it drives me insane. One day I lost it and ended up screaming at him.

He was gone before the night ended.

Days passed. Months rolled on. Years. Just over two years. And then. I saw him. He was standing outside a movie theater. I pulled my crap car over into the lot. I had to see him. When I looked around the corner...he was gone. Vanished.

His scent lingered. He went up. I sensed no one around me. I followed. When I landed on the roof top. He stood there. Scarf blowing in the wind. Ripped jeans with claw marks on them. His winter coat. _My_ winter coat. Something I had given him because he loved it so. His shaggy hair swept the collar.

"Wanna' fight?" He grinned with shark like teeth.

And that was all it took. He was in my arms.

"Severus..."

"Yes?" I asked him.

Slap. Across my face. My left cheek.

"You never came after me." He blinked back tears.

"Demons are not good with love... or feeling in general."

"Never leave. Never let me go. And I will do the same for you." He looked at me with big cat like eyes.

"I will stay by your side Destrey. Until the very end."

We kissed. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Into the night. The darkness of it all. As our lives went on, we stayed as we were. We would forever...if we chose to. Living a life full of sin. I took him. And looked into his eyes.

"Hell. Hell is where I belong. It is where I will always belong." I looked into his eyes.

"I know. If yer going back, I will come with you-"

"No." I stopped him.

"You, you are not the monster I am..." I continued.

"I don't care that we're not the same..." He looked up.

"I never promised that I would stay... could stay..." My voice tired.

"So. Will you do it? Will you leave me? Leave me behind in this hell. The real Hell. The mortal world. Alone."

"I never said I was going. I stated that it is where I belong. I will be here, by your side my lover. Until the very end." The shadows of my horns danced along the walls of our home.

He looked at me.

"Surprisingly. Demons. Do not lie." I smiled.

He sat on the couch next to me and grabbed a controller.

"Best out of three?" He smirked.

"You're on." I smiled, but inside I sighed.

Even if it meant living in the filthy mortal world, I would stay by his side. A loyal demon. A strong demon. A lover of a demon. Simply, one _hell_ of a demon.


End file.
